Borderlands 2 - The Wraith Class
by TheWonderfulMisterNoob
Summary: A DLC never to be downloaded. Submitting this to SomeOrdinaryGamers soon!


So I'm sure you've seen Borderlands 2, cause I sure have. It was actually my favorite game of 2012 , ever since I got it. But now I don't even want to hear mention of the fucking game. I'm sure you want to hear why.

I was playing it last week (February 4th, 2013), I had recently bought the "Mechromancer & Gearbox Starting Weapons and Special Artifact DLC" but I never got around to actually using it, until yesterday (February 28th, 2013). I had seen some footage of the Mechromancer in action, and instantly wanted to play as her. She looked so cool! Badass robot, punk attitude, fluency in all elemental types, it was supposed to be my dream class. So I started up my PS3, put the game in, and started playing. I chose the Mechromancer, and the game started, although, in the opening video Maya was replaced with Caige, I thought it was part of the DLC. The video stopped as soon as Axton kicks in the train door, I noticed that, "Man! fake exploding Jack get's NO LOVE!" I exclaimed sarcastically. After that everything operated like normal, except for the first audio log in the side mission "Handsome Jack Here!" having a few more audio glitches than normal. Then I got to Captain Flynt's boss fight, I fought him normally except all of the enemy spawn points were scratched and had burn decals all over them.

After I beat him, the game froze and I had to restart my system. I was pissed, I had to go through all that again! After the company intros the game started on the character selection screen, and the Mechromancer class was nowhere to be seen. "FUCK!" I yelled. "I JUST PISSED AWAY 20 FUCKIN' BUCKS!". After a while of venting and stress eating, I walked up to the TV to shut the system off. But as I got closer the the TV, I noticed the outline of a sentence. I could make out the words "Create New WRAITH". Confused, I picked up my controller, and selected the new class. The game started just as it did before, but here, the part where Zer0 was show was completely cut out.

I awoke in the Southern Shelf as normal, but this time CL4-TP (Claptrap) was gone, and only his torn out eye was there. I got up and staggered towards it, still in cutscene, and picked it up. I heard a growl behind me, and then I could actually play. I started walking towards Claptrap's place, but I was moving as if I were injured, seriously injured. I whimpered and limped quicker and more frequently as the beast behind me got closer. I managed to get into Claptrap's place and shut the door behind me. I was scared, excited, and confused at the same time. "The fuck was that!?" I frantically yelled. I warily moved deeper into Claptrap's former home. And it was at this moment I realized just how disturbing Claptrap's Place really is. Dead bodies littering the floors. Expired CL4-TP units used as bricks in the walls, cluttered into utility closets, arranged creepily into several scenes as if they were supposed to be alive. I can only imagine the desperation and unbearable sadness that Claptrap must have been feeling whilst perfecting this, all shrouded behind a charismatic and optimistic default demeanor.

I pushed my way through the Southern Shelf, and I got to the first fast travel station. I used it, and the only available fast travel point was The Fridge. I selected it, and was transported to The Fridge, as normal, but all the enemies were all at level 50. I tried to use whatever amount of stealth this game would allow to progres. But a Lab Rat spotted me and started limping toward me, crying and holding his face, as if here were hiding something. As he got closer I noticed I was level five, and had a skill point ready. I frantically selected my skill tree and activated the first skill available. It was called "Abomination" and the description was: "This allows _ to perform a 悪魔のような 실행 On any enemy within a 2 yard radius. Next level: Δεν είναι ανθρώπινα (Translation: You aren't human).

I exited the inventory and pressed L1. The screen blacked out, and after one second two glowing white, angry eyes opened on my screen, and a Japanese symbol appeared, overlaying the eyes, that I can't remember. A frighteningly loud roar, and squirts were heard, then the animation was over the Lab Rat was gone, and only a shallow blood splat was left on the floor and partially on a nearby Slag barrel. "O-...Okay?" I stuttered. "This is. . . Pretty cool". Still shocked and confused, I progressed through The Fridge and, after a few more usages of "Abomination" since all weapons dropped were much too high a level for me to use, I had been forced to use that skill only. I felt that my character was getting more and more tired after each use of that skill, even the roar during it sounded increasingly more strained and gravely.

The names of the skill trees were as such: "Disgrace"; revolves around the usage of "Abomination", "Philosophical"; a surprisingly non-lethal skill tree, And "Feral"; heavily buffs melee and greatly debuffs guns, and slightly debuffs "Abomination". Obviously, I chose the "Disgrace" skill tree, since "Abomination" was the only useful means of attacking.

After a LONG while of grinding and leveling, I was finally a high enough level to equip one of the weapons dropped. Or at least I SHOULD HAVE BEEN, every single fucking gun and shield I picked up, was level 51! Just a single level higher than the game's level peak.

Whenever I entered the inventory screen, the artwork for my character pictured them in a long, flowing grey cloak, with no specification to his or her body type aside from the same glowing white eyes, and tall slender body, resembling Zer0. And every time I leveled up, he/she looked just as I felt, tired and cramped. I was actually coming to like to this character, he/she was my best character so far, and was the only one I could get to level 50. Although I always felt as if they were a tad angry at me for not knowing his/her gender.

After that conundrum I finally got to the end of The Fridge, and exited. Now, instead of entering the Highlands - Outwash, I arrived, back in the fridge, even though the loading screen SAID "Highlands - Outwash". "Well cock." Said I. "I guess this is the entire game."

I continued to play since I really had nothing better to do at the time, aside from losing more of my life to the Misc. section on FreeWebArcade. But now, all enemies were gone and only a trail of blood droplets were leading into a crevasse that wasn't in the level before. "OK, I've heard about shit like this on HauntedGaming so, in short, fuck you cave!" Said I. So obviously I didn't follow it, and instead I started wandering around the level, hopping around, trying to get into places that I shouldn't be able to, and seeing all the places I hadn't before. Since the fridge always creeped me out, I usually sprinted right through it.

After having sufficiently wasting my time and attention, I figured that half the gaming creepypastas end in in-game creepiness, rather than real life happenings, and followed the blood trail. The trail lead to the cave, which ended at a level transition screen, even though I hadn't pressed a button. There was no level name or artwork, just those same burning white eyes.

The level that I had arrived in was dark, rusty, and reminiscent of Silent Hill, and was an almost perfect recreation of Krom's Canyon from the first Borderlands, except it was constructed of nothing but sheet metal, steel, and giant gears. Again, there were no enemies here so, I had no reason to be scared, but I still was, and I can't tell why. The area was relatively well-lit and my favorite song in the game was playing. I don't know, maybe the atmosphere of the game beforehand, and all the little off things had made me expect something to be wrong, but regardless, I pushed forward, lying to myself that once I beat the game things would get better, that I would feel redemption, that I could finally content enough so I could go to fucking bed. . . . . Then my game crashed.

I nearly went insane not just from anger, but from fear. I feared that whatever was attacking me, whatever my character had become, was coming for me. Coming for me for not completing the game, not finishing the goal that both me and the game wanted me to complete, it didn't help that it was 2:00 in the morning. I decided the best option was to go to sleep, I was getting VERY tired and, my parents would've definitely been pissed if I had stayed up for too long, my mother always said that sleeping gives your body time to heal, and if you don't sleep, you'll get sick even though I only stay up all night once per month.

That night I dreamed that I woke up in the southern shelf but, it felt real. As if I was really there. It played out just I feared, Claptrap's separated eye, cold, somber wind scraping against my ears. I picked up the eye, and then I could move. I wasn't as scared because I knew what to do, but I decided to look back, to see what was attacking me. I swiped my head back, as I felt the hut getting closer, I caught a small glimpse at the beast behind me, all I could make out from it is that it was big, enormous even, larger than even the Rakk Hive in Borderlands 1. It was sprinting, full-on, sprinting at me, I have no idea how it could go so fast for a monster its size.

Once I got into the cave I noticed that it was, dark, intensely dark. I felt my way towards the safe that the starting pistol drops out of, I groped around it, and then I caught something, but not a gun, it was something squashy, and damp, like a rag soaked in water. I figured I should drop whatever-the-fuck that was, and bolt. As I blindly walked around, feeling for a doorknob or anything other than ice, and the occasional dead Claptrap unit, I always had the feeling that something was standing just over my shoulder, not enough to freak me out but, enough to be eerie. Also, every sound I made or heard echoed, as if the hut was bigger than I could remember, in this case, feel.

When I finally found the door to the outside, it wouldn't budge at first, but after a bit of elbow-grease it flew right open and, after I stepped outside, the door slammed shut, almost at the speed to lob a finger right off. As I inspected the door, it shook, then it creaked, then it dented like something was ramming it from the inside. I launched back from terror, and each time the dents got bigger and bigger, and strained at the doors hinges more and more. Then they stopped, I waited for what felt like a decade, and a sound came through the door, not loud enough for me to not discern what it was though. It was the sound of a Sovereign from Mass Effect 3.

I knew exactly what was going on at this point, I had been dumbfounded at Mass Effect 3's ending, so naturally I would've remembered certain things about the game, and I always thought that the Sovereigns' looked cool. The experience with my game had a bigger impact on me that ME3, so that was more readily apparent in the dream, but both were the most memorable things that had happened to me in that specific area of time, so judging by sub-conscious continuity, the two would mix, making this dream. No magic, no spirits, and no haunted thrift shops.

Though I was still bothered by my experience with the game, I felt that anymore time with it would drive me insane, even if I COULD, explain everything except for the game itself. But being the greedy bastard I am, I sold it on Ebay instead of trashing the thing, after all the creepy crap that happened to me I wanted to take NO risks. After about 2 days someone bought the game, I packed it a shipped it to them, and the deed was done.

Not much in the means of superstition has happened afterwards recently, though, I will occasionally have a dream of whoever my character was,standing there, looking disappointed.


End file.
